User talk:Nathan93
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?''' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations THE AKATSUKI!!!! nathan 93 i am jericho of the akatsuki judging by your page you have a lot to look forward to ,i guess what i am trying to say is ive got or at least had every thing on your page and dude you can trust me because i am not lying about anything i say if you need help you can type my whole name into the wiki search jericho akasukami later,dude hey jericho akasukami its true i have alot to look forward to in the game i do need help in getting lunastra armour nathan93 laterz hey hey jericho it's true i do have a lot to look forward to i also do need your help in getting lunastra armour (currently working on a rusted great sword) laterz nathan93 ok 1. no need for caps 2. beat ALL hr1-2 quests 1*, 2*, 3*, 4* then it should be in the end of the 4* missions "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 15:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) thank you thank you very much for your help i owe ya thx again nathan93 dual tiggy tips: farcaste to base and attack the one in area 1 first that'll keep you in a solo fight for awhile try not to fight them both at same time, someimes its not avoidible tho, traps and flashes backs it easyer, take 1 pitfall(for area 1) 1 shock trap and 2 trap tools and genprey fangs, take book combos 1-4 as well i used elder Garuga armour for my first time on that with true devil slicer. i would say you used something better tho for armour. "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore" 12:49, 13 August 2009 (UTC)